Rough Landing, Leon
by iremainsilent
Summary: Leon deals with love and being damaged after RE4. Leon/OC. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Rough Landing, Leon | Leon S. Kennedy**

Summary: Now the world is safe from blood crazed zombies, what will Leon do? Leon/OC Romance/Angst.

**Chapter 1**

Leon S. Kennedy; ex-government agent; ex-policeman. That's what Leon is now. He found himself moving to a New York City apartment. He found himself with a whole lot of cash from his job, but with nothing to spend it on. Leon found that his life had become normal, and he was not adjusting to it. Although he did find the beauty in things that people took for granted, he suffered from terrible nightmares at night. In the depths of his subconscious, zombies clawed at him, blood covered every inch of his body and he would wake up drenched in sweat.

'Maybe I need some help', he thought, almost immediately shaking the thought from his mind.

He was sitting in a café, sipping his latte as people walked by in a blur. But then she walked through the door. She was nameless to Leon. Her dark brown hair clashed with his stormy blue eyes and pale pink lips. She was a goddess in Leon's eyes. He got up so abruptly that when he went to rush out the door, he bumped into someone.

"Shit, that's hot," he heard someone say.

He looked up to see that he had bumped into her and had made her spill coffee all over herself. He just stared at her.

"Thank you for the apology," she said sarcastically, trying to clean herself off with a napkin.

Leon's mind finally caught up to his body.

"I'm sorry, um, let me buy you another coffee," he said, trying to sound sorry yet confident.

She walked at him as though she recognised him and then nodded.

"I'll have a latte, 2 sugars and an extra expresso shot," she said, taking a seat.

Leon ordered her coffee and brought it over to her.

"Well, are you going to sit down?"

Leon instantly sat down, feeling nervous.

'I've killed zombies for fuck's sake, why the hell am I nervous over some chick', he told himself.

"I'm Anna Danvers, oh and thanks for the coffee," she added, smiling.

"I'm Leon Kennedy," he said, partially smiling back.

"So, why were you in a big rush to leave?"

Leon blushed at the fact that she'd noticed his failed sudden departure.

"Um, I thought I hadn't locked my car," he lied.

"I have that paranoid feeling all the time. It doesn't matter how many times I lock my car, as soon as I walk away I get that bad feeling," she said, still smiling.

"Yeah, I mustn't have seen you, because I wouldn't have ruined your top," he said.

She looked down and then gave him a look.

"Not that I was looking," Leon said quickly, not being able to hold back a cheeking grin.

Anna finished her coffee and stood up.

"Well, until next time, Mr. Kennedy," she said, walking out of the café.

'Until next time, Anna'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Leon sat at the night club, watching the people move together on the dance floor. They looked like normal, everyday people, just enjoying life. Something Leon felt he was beyond doing.

"Can I have a Vodka and raspberry, thanks," someone next to him asked.

Leon looked around to see Anna standing there in a black mini dress that exaggerated her pale skin. Her eyes were burning brightly.

"Anna?"

She turned to face him, and once she did her face broke out into a smile.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" she shouted over the music.

"Nothing much, just needed to get out," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know how you feel. Work has been driving me crazy lately."

"What do you do?" he asked, half hoping it wasn't anything involving the government.

"I'm a receptionist for a psychologist. I swear the people that go to that place…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Ah, I know a thing or two about annoying people," he said laughing.

Anna took a sip of her drink.

"Well, Leon, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

Leon could see the curiosity in her eyes. She really was beautiful.

"Nothing right now, I was a police officer, but it wasn't for me," I shrugged.

I felt bad lying to her for some reason.

"I'm sure you'll find something," she said kindly.

Then she grabbed a napkin and asked the bartender for a pen. She wrote something on it.

"Next time you want to spill coffee over me, don't hesitate to call," she said, stuffing the napkin in my hand and disappearing on to the dance floor.

(PAGE BREAK)

He was in the forest of the remote Spanish village. The villagers where hot on his trail, as well as those damn mutant dogs. He wasn't fast enough, and they caught up, clawing at his flesh as he let out a blood curdling scream.

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

Suddenly Leon leapt, realised that he was in bed. After checking his skin, he sighed and rubbed his face. It was only 5am. He got out of bed and walked into his kitchen, grabbed a glass and pouring himself some coffee.

'Those fucking nightmares!'

He was ashamed of himself. Every night for the past 6 months he'd been having those dreams. He was 25, and he was having nightmares. Jesus Christ! He was pathetic. His eye caught sight of the napkin Anna had given him. How could he call her? He was too damaged, she'd be better off not knowing him.

He drank the last of his coffee and turned on the news, just to make sure there had been no 'viral outbreaks'. He watched as the anchorman went on about the economy, terrorist and the upcoming presidential election. Nothing out of the usual. Maybe he would call Anna.

Leon waited until 9am to call her. He dialled the number, heard it ring and hung up several times before finally letting her pick up.

'Was this what it felt like to be normal?'

"Hello, Anna speaking."

"Hi, it's Leon, from last night," I said nervously.

"Leon! And I thought you wouldn't call. How are you?" she said laughing.

"I'm good, what about you?" I said, not being able to think of anything to say.

"I'm good, it's my day off," she said.

"Really? What are you doing today?"

"Well, I was hoping a handsome blond guy would take me somewhere," she hinted.

I blushed.

'Thank god she can't see me right now.'

"Is that so?" I teased back.

"The café, 1 hour, be there," she said before hanging up.

The café? Oh right, the one I had met her at. Was it a date? Did she think it was a date? God I hope it's a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I was at the café at 10am, waiting nervously for Anna. Every time the door opened, I'd check to see if it was her. I was about to give up when she rushed through the door, looking around. She finally saw me and rushed over.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I totally forgot my car was getting serviced and I had to walk," she hurriedly told me.

I laughed.

"It's ok, you're here now so do you want a coffee?" I asked.

She nodded and I went over to the counter, ordering and paying for our coffees. When I came back to the table, she was pulling out money.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"How much was my coffee?" she answered me with a question.

"It's on the house so put away your money," I said smiling.

"Thanks Leon, I swear you seem to be the only decent guy around New York," she said laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"So how does an ex cop come to live here?" she asked.

"Well, I used the work at Raccoon City, and then I became a-" I said, stopping myself.

"A _what_?" she asked puzzled.

I leaned forward.

"I was a government agent," I whispered.

I had no idea why I had told her. I watched her expression change from worried to curious. It was cute. In the end we just talked about whatever came to our minds. We talked about food, books, movies, places we'd like to go etc.

We planned to meet next week and said our goodbyes.

(PAGE BREAK)

**ANNA'S POV**

After I got home from meeting Leon, I jumped on the computer. He was an ex cop and an ex government agent. That was just strange. I went on the internet and typed in Leon Kennedy. Nothing came up and I typed in Raccoon City. The amount of pages that came up on Google amazed me. That was until a few words caught my eyes.

'The Living Dead Terrorise Raccoon City.'

'Viral Outbreak in Raccoon City.'

"Umbrella Secret Bio-Weapon.'

What the hell was Leon involved in? The living dead and viral outbreaks? Who was Leon? I had to find out. I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Leon speaking."

"Hey Leon, its Anna. I was wondering if I could come visit you." I asked.

"Sure," he said, sounding surprised.

After he gave me his address, I hung up and printed off the stories I'd found. I hailed a taxi and was off to confront Leon.

(PAGE BREAK)

**LEON'S POV**

I was a bit surprised when Anna called me asking for my address. I mean, we'd only meet 2 days ago. I heard a knock on the door and answered. I looked at Anna as she stepped into my apartment. She was acting weird.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, not sure of the outcome of that question.

She looked me in the eyes with a questioning stare.

"I what to know what's been going on," she said, handing me a few pieces of paper.

I took them and scanned first page. It was about the T-Virus in Raccoon City.

"Leon, what the hell?"

"You just had to look it up, didn't you?" I snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I just had to look it up? What the hell does that have to do with the fact that your first day in the police force was spent in a city full of zombies?" Anna yelled.

"Look, I don't want to even think about it, okay?" I sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"Well too bad Leon, you can't lie and cover up everything forever," Anna yelled.

I stood up and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't yell about it. Everyone has forgotten about it or doesn't know," I whispered.

"But you seem to remember Leon, I can see it in your eyes," she said softly.

"I went to Raccoon City for my assignment. When I arrived, the majority of the city's police officers were already dead and most of the citizens had already turned into zombies. After my first encounter with the living dead, I met with another survivor, Claire Redfield, who had arrived in the city in search of her missing brother, Chris Redfield. Together, Claire and I decided to seek refuge within the R.P.D.'s headquarters, but after arriving there, we decide to search for a way out of the city separately.

"During my search of the R.P.D. precinct, I met another survivor named Ada Wong, a woman who claimed she was looking for her missing boyfriend. Together, we found a secret entrance within the sewer leading to one of Umbrella's secret facilities. Ada was wounded pretty badly and I discovered that Ada was a spy working for Umbrella's undisclosed competitor. However, at the near end, a strange person helped me by giving me a rocket launcher to help defeat the Tyrant. I was reunited with Claire and then we, including another survivor, Sherry, made our escape through a secret railway and then escape the train, leaving the mutated Birkin to be destroyed in the self-destruct sequence.

"After the incident, Claire set out to Europe to continue her search for Chris, while I stayed in the U.S. I made a deal with the U.S. Government for Sherry's safety and, after that, joined an anti-Umbrella task force, participating in numerous classified missions until Umbrella's operations were shut down by the government," I finished.

"Wow," was all Anna managed to say.

I watched over to the window and looked at the setting sun. That's another person's life I've just tainted. Anna followed me to the window and rested her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and turned around. The light from the setting sun illuminated her face, making it look like she was an angel.

"Tell me what you're thinking Leon," Anna asked caringly.

"I just told you something you'd be better off not knowing. All this stuff with Umbrella and the T-Virus just screwed me up Anna. There's a lot in my life that I regret, but you knowing all this is on the top of my list. I think it'd be a good idea if we just…didn't see each other anymore," I said, looking away.

"I can help," Anna said, a single tear falling down her face.

"How Anna? I'm so fucked up in the head. All the shit I've seen and all the shit that I've been through, I just can't handle it. I move here, of all places, to attempt to be normal, to have a simple life and you bring all this up!" I yelled.

I walked over to the door and opened it. She walked towards me.

"So this is good bye then?" she asked quietly.

"I guess so," I said as she walked through the door.

I walked to the kitchen where I'd put the articles Anna had printed off. In a rage, I ripped them up and the pieces floated to the ground. I'd known Anna for a whole 2 days and already my world felt like it was crashing around me. Maybe I do need help.

(PAGE BREAK)

The next day I booked in for an appointment with a local shrink. Of course because of my previous jobs, he'd been sworn to secrecy by the government to never reveal the nature of my visits. I was quite apprehensive about this whole shrink thing, but I had this longing of wanting to be normal. That's the only reason I'm going, I told myself.

I got to the building and looked up. Although the psychologist was on the 2nd level, the building looked like it was at least 50 stories high. It probably was. I walked through the revolving doors and headed for the elevator. I got to the 2nd floor and went to the reception area. I rang the bell and waited.

"Coming," said a familiar voice.

The woman turned around.

"Leon?" It was Anna.

"Oh, um hi, I have a 12:30pm appointment," I said awkwardly.

She sat down on her computer and typed in my name.

"Dr. Hudson will be with you in a moment, if you'd like to take a seat," she said, half smiling.

I nodded in response and sat down. God this was embarrassing. Should I go talk to her? What will I say? I should apologise. Before I could say a word, a man with a file said: "Leon Kennedy" and I was taken to his office.

"Now Leon, I'm Dr. Hudson, your psychologist. You can feel comfortable to know that I have been thoroughly warned about the circumstances of your, um, profession and the results of them," he said.

"Um, that's good," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Now, it's true that you refused to see a psychologist after retiring from the government, yes?" he asked.

I nodded in response.

"Can I ask why?"

"I didn't feel like I needed it," I said lamely.

"Why did you feel like that Leon?"

"Um, because I was so used to everything that had happened, it felt normal. 6 months ago, I didn't feel like…this," I told him.

"Do you have a desire to feel normal, like everyone else?"

"Everyone does, don't they?" I answered his question with a question.

He asked me a few more questions, like stuff about where I was living, if I had met anybody etc. But what he said at the end of the session shocked me.

"Leon, I don't think that you're suffering from what you experienced in Raccoon City and Europe. I mean, to some degree it has affected you, but I think that the problems is that you aren't adjusting well with being 'normal'. It was okay to bottle up emotions on missions and all that, but now you are in the real world with people who live by their emotions and you are having trouble doing that," he finished, guiding me out the door.

I walked back the reception area and walked over to Anna.

"Another appointment?" she mused.

"Yeah, same day, same time?" I asked.

"Done and done. Did you go alright in there?"

"It was fine, I've got to go," I said hurriedly.

"Leon, wait!" she shouted, running towards me.

She grabbed my arm and turned me around, pushed me against the door and kissed me. It took me awhile to realise what was going on before I responded. She broke the kiss.

"Please don't let this be goodbye," she whispered.

I looked at her and walked away. I'm just too damaged.

(PAGE BREAK)

A/N: I'm really sorry for Leon being such a pussy; I just reread what I wrote and thought that I've made Leon OOC. So I'll try and make him a bit tougher and less emo.


End file.
